jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion
Xion (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is a character from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. She was a fake Nobody and a imperfect replica of Roxas made by the Organization XIII as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas failed to help the organization with their plans. While she can use the Keyblade, her existence halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories back. She teamed up with her friends Roxas and Axel. At the end, she dies after being defeated by Roxas. Keyblade(s) *Wayward Wind *Star Seeker *Oathkeeper *Stormfall (She recives this keyblade from Aqua as a gift.) *One Winged Kuriboh Drive Forms *Valor Form Summons *Sea Guardian Charm (Summons Manaphy) Trivia *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Xion was resurrected as a baby girl with a life of her own. She appears in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens. She'll be with the team thoughout the adventure. And at the end, Xion will be adopted by Jeffrey, which will also make her a member of the team. *Baby Xion will make her debut in Jeffrey & Friends meet Peter Pan. *Baby Xion will meet Jaden and his team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. She'll instantly like them and will become Jaden and Alexis' niece. *Xion's favorite snack is Sea-Salt Ice Cream. *The Mask tries to make her laugh in one episode of the chronicles. *Baby Xion is one of few characters that Scamper won't be sarcastic towards. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Baby Xion will be babysit by Scamper, Brain, Nails, The Mask, Mei, Gabu, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. But she'll crawl away from them, which will lead into a pretty humorous chase after her. *Sometime during Season 3 of the series, Xion will grow up to be a powerful little 6 year old girl. From there, she'll have some adventures of her own in Xion's Ohanna Adventures. *Xion will be the main character of a upcoming Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles ''movie, ''The Journey of Hope. *In Wedding Duels, she'll be Alexis' bridesmaid. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Xion will have a bigger role. Jeffrey will be pretty protective of her. She'll become so upset with this that she argues with Jeffrey and yells "I hate you!" at him. After she runs away to the Old Tyme Mining Town in a attempt to defeat the Chameleon on her own (with Beetles, Sid and Diego going with her) and ends up causing trouble, she starts feeling sad for what happened. *In Xion's New Pets, Figaro the kitten and Cleo the goldfish will become her pets. *Xion will wield the Wayward Wind Keyblade. She'll also wield the Star Seeker Keyblade and the Oathkeeper Keyblade. *Xion will be a big sister to Diego and Shira's cubs, Diego Jr and Tammy. *Xion will be a younger sister to Alone. *Xion will consider Athena as her godmother/conscience. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Humans Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Siblings Category:Babies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Guardians Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts